The proposed pilot project has the following specific aims: 1) to describe the patterns of intergenerational financial transfer among populations of middle-aged immigrants and non-immigrants. 2) To determine whether the patterns of transfers differ according to the time since immigration and country of birth, controlling by the socioeconomic attributes and health care needs of donors and recipients of the transfers. Preliminary analyses have found that the patterns of financial transfers differ between middle-aged donors who are of Hispanic ethnic background and those who are not. The proposed project seeks to increase understanding of the observed ethnic effect, by exploring the potential that research using immigrant status and time since immigration offer to researchers of intergenerational transfers. The pilot project will use data from the Health and Retirement Study, and will supplement with data sources that offer richer information on nativity, time since immigration, and parental nativity, namely the Current Population Survey. The overarching hypothesis of the pilot project is that immigrant status enhances dependence on familial sources of financial support of the elderly, and this effect is more prominent with recency of the immigration. As time since immigration increases, the job history produces contributions to public welfare and the familiarity with the public system and financial markets increase, resulting in diminishing dependence on familial support for care of the elderly. The pilot project will be performed by researchers from Georgetown University Department of Demography.